


Sureau

by YuuKyun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Mutilation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuKyun/pseuds/YuuKyun
Summary: On le lui a trop répété, il doute désormais de son humanité. On lui dit qu'il est un monstre, une anomalie, une erreur. Même si toutes ces accusations lui font rien, il y pense encore et encore et.. Il les observe puis, maintenant il sait pourquoi il est le défaut de l'humanité : il ne ressent pas.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ceci est une fanfiction basée sur l'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter. Ceux-ci appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling (ou JK pour les intimes), je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne me fais strictement aucun argent sur cet univers et ces personnages empruntés.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: Ce prologue est réellement mon second texte rédigé seulement dans le but principal qu'est «écrire». Et il ne date pas de si longtemps que ça, c'est pour cette raison que j'en attends, et en espère, beaucoup de critiques (de la part de ceux qui veulent bien s'en donner la peine). Cette histoire n'était, en tout premier lieu, que sur FanFiction.net, elle est maintenant également sur Wattpad, et je passe le pas ici aussi - ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Six chapitres devraient suivre ce début.
> 
> En espérant que vous ayez une agréable lecture !

_Prologue_

Je ne ressens rien. Rien. Je ne ressens vraiment _rien_. L’espèce humaine est donc faite de vide ?

Mais pourtant, j’aperçois les personnes autour de moi faire des mimiques avec leurs visages, leurs yeux s’illuminer, se plisser, s'écarquiller, leur mâchoire se contracter, leurs joues ou leur nuque se rougirent, leurs poils se hérisser, leurs muscles se tendre et se détendre car oui, je le vois, je les observe, je sais qu’ils _ressentent_.

Donc.. est-ce que c’est moi le problème, la bizarrerie, le défaut, l’anomalie, le _monstre_ ? Suis-je vraiment la monstruosité entrée dans l’espèce humaine ?  
Pourquoi ne puis-je juste pas _ressentir_, comme tout le monde, comme toutes les personnes _normales_ ? _Pourquoi ?_ Cette question que tout le monde se pose mais qui ne reçoit jamais de réponse, ah, je fais au moins une chose comme tous les autres, suis-je donc moins un monstre ? Mais.. j’ai bien la réponse à ce «Pourquoi ?». Tout simplement parce que je suis l’anomalie, oui, le défaut, l’exception.

Par exemple, le jour où Pétunia, la femme qui m’a trouvé dans la rue, m’a recueilli et m’a ensuite abandonné ce jour-là, m’a déposé à l’orphelinat je lui ai demandé ce «Pourquoi ?» du haut de mes cinq ans, une preuve encore de mon anormalité, et elle m’a rétorqué avec une moue de pur dégoût: «Parce que tu es une abomination qui n’aurait jamais dû naître. Il ne faudrait pas que tu nous contamines avec ton anomalie qu’est ta personne, garçon.»

Tout ce que je me suis dit c’est que si je pouvais vraiment contaminer les personnes autour de moi, cette femme qu’est ma “sauveuse” (que je ne considère pas du tout comme) ne serait pas en train de sourire en me disant de rester devant la porte du bâtiment jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un ouvre, pendant qu’elle partait en voiture à toute vitesse, mais elle aurait sûrement le visage aussi neutre qu’est le mien, après tout c’est ça, mon anomalie, ne rien ressentir, non ?

Et je suis donc resté dans cet orphelinat, j’essayai de reproduire les reniflements d’une des surveillantes, Martha, de refaire les froncements de sourcils de Mme Cole, de mettre de la colère, tristesse, joie, de l’anxiété dans ma voix habituellement si neutre ou encore essayer de reproduire les symptômes de la colère, yeux qui s’illuminent, poings qui se serrent, lèvres compressées, de la tristesse, yeux qui se voilent, mains, lèvres, épaules qui tremblent, larme qui coulent ou encore de la joie, lèvres qui s’étirent, yeux qui s’illuminent (différemment de la colère, là est toute la subtilité de la chose), corps surexcité et tout autres sentiments dont je ne connais pas forcément le nom. Et je dois avouer que je m’y prends plutôt bien si la fois où Mme Cole est venue dans ma chambre pendant que j’expérimentais la tristesse et qu’elle m’a “réconforté” en est une preuve.

Mais ce que je reproduis ne comble pas le vide que je suis, je me rends bien compte que c’est juste une façade pour effacer ma monstruosité pour que personne ne se doute que je suis le défaut. Même quand je me dis ça, je ne suis pas triste ou tout autre chose que je _devrais_ ressentir, juste.. _neutre_.

Mais, un jour, quand j’avais 6 ans, je fis _leur_ rencontre. Un groupe de garçons est venu me voir dans la cour pendant que j’observais toutes les mimiques des autres et m’a poussé, je m'étais réceptionné tant bien que mal sur mon coude. Et là je _les_ ai ressentis. La colère et la douleur. J’étais en colère, une **émotion** ! Et j’avais mal, je le _ressentais_, je me sentais.. _vivant_. J’étais en colère contre le groupe de garçons de m’avoir dérangé, et j’avais mal d’être tombé. Je me suis donc relevé avec une colère sourde qui pulsait dans ma tête, aveuglant mes sens et mon esprit logique, et les ai regardés, ils ont reculé devant mon regard pourtant juste noir et vide alors pourquoi s’étaient-ils reculés ? Je ne le saurai sûrement jamais. Puis quelque chose de bizarre s’est passé, leurs regards se sont voilées comme quand ils sont tristes mais sauf que là ce n’était pas un voile de tristesse qui recouvrait leurs yeux mais de… _neutralité_ puis ils sont partis sans plus de cérémonies.

Sur le moment je ne m'en rendais pas compte d’avoir _ressenti_, ça me semblait si _naturel_. Mais après être rentré dans ma chambre et, avec du recul, avoir repensé à ce qu’il s’était passé, je me rendis compte que j’avais bien _ressenti_ après tout.

La douleur et la colère, mes nouveaux et premiers amis, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Voici le premier chapitre, et jusqu'au sixième chapitre, il n'y aura très sûrement plus de note comme celle-là. Puisque sans information un minimum importante à communiquer, elles me sont, et à vous aussi très certainement, inutiles.  
Ah ! Notez que mes écrits sont souvent assez courts.
> 
> En espérant que vous ayez une agréable lecture malgré tout.

**00**

_Chapitre Premier_

«Les baguettes ont une âme. Enfin, c'est ce que vous diront certaines personnes, souvent naïves ou rêveuses. Notamment la majorité des fabricants de baguettes, ceux-ci même disent, je les cite: «Ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette mais la baguette qui choisit son sorcier.» N’est-ce pas mystique ? Même surnaturelle ? Cela est vrai que nous sommes des personnes dotées de magie, mais celle-ci n'est pas _surnaturelle_, elle nous est _commune_. Qu'est-ce qui peut être surnaturel dans un monde magique, dites-moi ?

Pour certains donc, dans cette quête du surnaturelle en une chose qui leur est _commune_, normale, les baguettes ont une âme. Je vous le demande alors, est-ce si infondé que ça ?»

**Waffling Aldabert**, Extrait de _Ces Inséparables Baguettes_, 19XX

* * *

Depuis ce jour, la majorité de l'orphelinat m'évite, les garçons ont sûrement fait passer le mot. Ils me mettent maintenant dans le même sac qu'un certain Tom, qu'ils fuient aussi. Ce n'est pas comme-ci cela me préoccupait de toute manière, bien que je l'ai remarqué.

Je m'entraîne toujours autant à imiter les mimiques de ces personnes, et ça a l'air de s'améliorer, les adultes me regardent moins de travers, bien que leurs regards convergent sur moi assez souvent.

Actuellement, je suis dans la salle de bain commune, me lavant les mains dans le lavabo du coin. Le miroir en face de moi reflète la neutralité de mes yeux étrangement _très_ verts, et de mes cheveux beaucoup **trop** noirs, ma peau bizarrement pâle étant contrasté par tout ceci. Je peux dire que, comparé aux nombreuses personnes que j'aie vu jusqu'ici, mon physique est assez démarquant. Je ne suis pas bête, vous savez ? J'ai vu beaucoup de choses malgré ma maigre 'existence', et l'une d'elles me fait bien douter de l'hygiène de cet endroit. L'endroit où vivez mon… Dudley appelait comment l'homme qui lui a donné la vie ? Ah oui.. _papa_, l'endroit où j'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois, le premier endroit que j'aie **vu**, était un endroit qui était grand, grand, et très brillant et qui ne _puait_ pas comme _pue_ l'orphelinat. Car, oui, l'orphelinat _pue_, c'est un fait. D'une odeur persistante, et.. épicée, qui attaque ton sens capable de le sentir mais qui le caresse en même temps, c'est assez paradoxale. Cette senteur me donne l'envie de plisser le nez, mais elle est en même temps tellement familière qu'elle en est agréable à sentir. Cela titille mon esprit, faisant ressortir une sensation de craquement et de douceur mêlé d'agacement. Ça me rend légèrement tout chose.

En parlant de cette odeur, elle est devenue beaucoup plus forte lorsque l'on a retrouvé le lapin pendu d'un quelconque enfant dont je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir, il y a quelques mois. Elle _émanait_ du cadavre. C'était assez étrange, ayant découvert l'animal en premier grâce à cette senteur si particulière. Maintenant, le grenier en garde une trace permanente. C'est d'ailleurs devenu ma pièce préférée.

Je pourrais donc presque en conclure que l'orphelinat ne pue pas mais est habitée d'une odeur particulière qui en devient agréable. Après, est-ce que l'odeur vient de cadavres de lapins en particulier ? Cela reste à tester, je tenterai l'expérience lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion.

Tout à coup, un bruit fort et lourd résonne dans le bâtiment, tel un marteau sur une caisse de résonance. L'heure du dîner est arrivée.

Je sors alors tranquillement de la salle de bain, et m'en vais de ce pas au rez-de-chaussée. Dîner est pour moi synonyme de satisfaction. Car après celui-ci, je fais une activité qui me plaît, une activité qui me fait _ressentir_, j'ai donc plutôt hâte de finir de manger, surtout que je ne suis guère un gros mangeur, je pourrais même me passer de la bouillie qui est servie à table, mais je ne suis pas sûr des effets que cela aurait sur mon corps si j'arrêtais de manger -bien que ne plus avoir la présence du "dîner" dans mon estomac ne serait certainement que bénéfique.

Commençant à descendre de l'étage, la masse de mon corps pourtant non importante fait craqueler les marches de l'escalier en bois d'une drôle de manière, ce bruit m'avait toujours intrigué, comme-ci le bois criait sa souffrance. Ce fait m'obnubilant complètement, je m'accroupis sur une marche, laissant mes mains ballantes entre mes cuisses. Et, totalement concentré sur mon ouïe, yeux négligemment fixés sur les escaliers, je balance mon poids de droite à gauche, me supportant sur mon pied droit et ensuite gauche à intervalle régulier pour écouter les suppliques difformes de la marche. Un petit gloussement de satisfaction m'échappe, arrêtant toute activité.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ai-je ri ? Ai-je _vraiment_ ri ? Est-ce vraiment moi qui ai sorti cette bribe de voix déformée qu'est le rire ? Je.. j'ai **_ri_**. Quel drôle de sensation. Bien que cela fut court, j'ai pu sentir tout mon corps vibrer agréablement de cet événement inattendu. Habituellement, lorsque j'essaie de rire en imitant les autres, cela ne sonne pas très convainquant, c'est malheureusement un des gestes que je n'arrive pas à faire correctement. Mais là, c'est.. surprenant.

Bien que je sais mon visage stoïque en mettant de côté les yeux écarquillés, intérieurement je brûle d'un feu nouveau. J'ai _ressenti_, encore une fois ! Le _sentiment_ de félicité qui me brûle n'a même pas été remarqué, tellement l'événement me gonfle d'orgueil d'avoir réussi à faire ce rire. Oui, j'ai **ri** ! Sans que ce ne soit remarqué, un sourire fugace et inhabituellement vrai fait courber mes lèvres rouges d'une manière étrange.

Soudainement, une voix richement veloutée qui promet d'être profonde et envoûtante dans quelques années s'élève:

«Tu bloques le passage, Grindelwald.»


	3. Chapitre Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que vous ayez une agréable lecture.

**00**

_ Chapitre Second _

Sans être surpris pour un sous, mais plutôt contrarié d'avoir été interrompu (_sentiment_ de contrariété, n'est-ce pas ?), je tourne ma tête vers l'intrus, perdant mon sourire.

Ohoh. De toutes les personnes, il fallait que ce soit lui. Ça faisait pourtant plusieurs mois que j'arrivais à l'éviter.

«Oh, bien le bonjour, l'autre paria, Tom, c'est ça ? craché-je, rancunier, tout en me levant et m'époussetant le pantalon dans lequel je nage.»

Hmm, douce colère, te revoilà. Que je t'aime, toi qui me fais sentir vivant. Est-ce qu'aimer la colère me fait ressentir un _sentiment_ d'amour ? Ou, puis-je même déterminer la chose que je ressens envers ma belle colère par ce terme ?

Pinçant ses lèvres jusqu'à en couper le sang, il répond:

«Va te faire voir, Grindelwald, grogne-t-il en cognant mon épaule pour descendre tout en me perçant de ses yeux qui en disaient long.»

Une effluve particulière est arrivée à mes narines, me faisant arrêter tout mouvement. Puis, je me surpris moi-même à chuchoter:

«Riddle sent comme le cadavre...»

Il s'arrête net à l'entente du mot «cadavre» puis reprend rapidement sa marche, essayant de faire de grandes enjambées malgré ses courtes jambes. Il disparaît derrière la grande porte de la salle à manger.

«..de lapin… terminé-je ma phrase, soliloquant sur le fait que cette odeur est étonnement très présente sur lui mais ma colère reprend le dessus.»

Je ne l'aime définitivement pas ce type. Me couper dans ma satisfaction d'avoir pu rire, _rire _! Nom de tous les Dieux ! J'aimerai bien l'y voir lui. Surtout, ce qui me fait ne pas le porter dans mon cœur est qu'il m'attire, rien qu'avec _cette_ odeur -ça m'étonne d'ailleurs toujours- mais aussi pour un raison inconnue, j'ai envie de m'approcher inexorablement de lui. Disons que ne pas être maître de mes mouvements n'est pas une chose qui me plaît particulièrement.

Étrangement, pouvoir ressentir toute cette animosité mêlée d'attirance et de curiosité me fait sentir _vivant_. Tout ça est si paradoxal ! Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il m'_attire _mais j'aime me sentir **_vivant_**. Il me prend la tête !

Que je me calme, que je me calme. Décidément, Riddle me met sans dessus-dessous. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Autant ne plus l'approcher, et je n'aurai plus de soucis !

Je soupire. Je ne comprends pas. Je _ressens_. Est-ce que je deviens comme les autres, à ressentir ? Est-ce une bonne chose ? Est-ce une question à se poser ? Tout ce qui devrait m'importer est mon confort, n'est-ce pas ? Donc.. faisons comme ça, qu'une personne ou non me fasse ressentir, c'est juste surprenant et rien d'autre. Non ? Cela devrait l'être, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que **non**. Ce n'est pas _juste_ surprenant, c'est plaisant ! Je me sens **_vivant_** ! Je.. j'ai _besoin_ de _ressentir_, d'être _vivant_! Le problème est que dépendre des autres, de _Riddle_, me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Être dépendant de certaines personnes est une mauvaise chose, une _très _mauvaise chose…

«Bouge-toi d'là, l'monstre ! s'exclame une voix dans mon dos, coupant mon monologue intérieur»

Hm, ayez un peu d'originalité avec vos surnoms, pensé-je avant de descendre les dernières marches et de suivre la trace de Riddle, ignorant complètement le garçon qui s'était exclamé.

Une fois la porte franchie, une sale odeur de poisson atteint mes narines, me faisant plisser le nez de dégoût. La salle est relativement grande comparée au reste de l'orphelinat, le plancher est plus ou moins propre contrairement aux tables qui elles, se font vieilles et souillées de toutes ces années. Le brouhaha des discussions est assez désagréable. Les tables commencent à se remplir rapidement, laissant volontairement un coin de celle-ci de côté habité par une seule personne. _Riddle. _

Les adultes ne disent rien de cet ostracisme flagrant, bien que le sujet qu'est Riddle ne cherche pas vraiment à s'intégrer, il a l'air plutôt content, seul. D'une certaine manière, je le comprends. Les orphelins d'ici ne sont pas vraiment recommandables de ce que j'en ai vu. Après tout, être plongé tête en avant dans les toilettes n'a pas vraiment dû plaire à Riddle. Oui, j'ai vu le crime, et oui je suis passé devant sans l'aider, et encore oui, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Et pour une quelconque raison, je ne l'ai jamais vu, à part cette fois-là, dans une situation défavorable pour lui. Enfin, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Riddle n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un que j'apprécie, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le comprendre.

Enfin, passons, je m'assois le plus loin possible de ce cher Riddle -ne plus s'approcher de lui, vous vous rappelez ?-, à la table à l'opposé de la sienne -bien qu'il y ait que quatre tables- et tout au bout de celle-ci. A vrai dire, il y a bien quatre tables mais une est réservée au personnel donc, le choix n'était pas vraiment présent puisqu'une des tables n'a plus de place. Je m'assieds donc en bout de table, et les personnes, dont celle qui se tenait à ma gauche et l'autre en face de moi, se déplacent toutes deux de respectivement deux et trois chaises. Quel subtilité.

Je sens un regard bizarrement intensif, c'est plutôt étrange vu qu'habituellement on m'évite plus qu'autre chose. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois Riddle qui m'observe avec des sourcils légèrement froncés, sûrement perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il s'est aussi aperçu qu'il sentait fort.

Je détourne la tête, essayant de m'empêcher d'encore le regarder, et vais me servir en allant voir celle qui nous remplit les gamelles, Mme Verger la cuisinière.

Une fois servi et assis, je commence à grignoter négligemment mon plat, étant plutôt perdu dans mes pensées.

Je repense au dilemme qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure. Riddle m'a fait ressentir. Et j'ai aimé ça. Mais je n'aime pas spécialement Riddle, m'attirant pour une raison que j'ignore. Mais -encore une fois-, il sent cette senteur particulière. Ce qui est bizarre. Ce que je trouve bizarre. Après tout, en omettant le lapin et le grenier, il n'y a rien qui sent aussi fortement cette odeur. Et puis, je l'ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois et c'est la première fois que je sens ça sur lui. Je ne le croise pas tous les jours, c'est plutôt une personne que j'évite et je ne me souciais même pas de son existence avant de faire parti des parias, mais cela n'empêche pas que ce soit étrange. Je ne peux pas lui demander comme ça: «est-ce que tu t'approches souvent de cadavres de lapins ?». Mais contrairement à ce qu'essaie de conclure cette question, peut-être que cela veut juste dire que des humains, de surplus vivants, peuvent aussi sentir fortement cette odeur.

Ce qui est une option à ne pas négliger.

Je soupire.

Mme Cole me fixe bizarrement, et une des surveillantes, Martha, a les yeux écarquillés. Je les regarde chacune respectivement, avant de détourner mes yeux d'elles et de me concentrer sur mon poisson qui a l'air d'être pané et des frites en bouillie, soit de la purée, de ma gamelle.

Je soupire étonnamment beaucoup ces temps-ci, je deviens même beaucoup plus expressif, toute cette histoire avec Riddle me trouble. Mais à ressentir à tout va comme je le fais, deviendrais-je _humain_ ? Me transformerais-je en Homme ? Ma monstruosité partirait-elle ?

Si c'est bien le cas, ce serait… étonnant, c'est le mot. Ce changement serait donc dû à Riddle. Ce serait donc grâce à lui que je deviendrais humain ?

Devrais-je le remercier ou.. le _maudire_ ?

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, retournant sans cesse la question dans ma tête, la chuchotant même à bout de lèvres, complètement perdu quant à la réponse à donner. À offrir. Ou à lui balancer.

Puisqu'après tout, devenir comme les personnes que je côtoie ici ne donne vraiment pas envie. Mais je ne serais plus un monstre. Mais devenir comme les perso- Mais je ne serais plus un monstre.

Deve- Mais je ne serais plus un monstre.

Mais je ne serais plus un **Monstre**.

Je ne serais plus un monstre.

Je ne suis plus un monstre.

Je suis un humain.

Je ne suis plus un monstre.

Je suis **humain**

"_Monstrueusement _**_Humain_**." entendé-je chuchoter.

Mon sourire retombe de lui-même.

Amenant résignation qui étrangle espérance.

Sans que je sache que c'est moi qui tenais inconsciemment la main au survivant.


	4. Chapitre Troisième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que vous ayez une agréable lecture.

**00**

_Chapitre Troisième_

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, évidemment que je ne suis pas humain. Après tout, je pratique cette chose qu'est… la magie, si je me souviens bien du terme, que les personnes n'ont pas l’air connaître. Je _sais_ qu'ils ne la pratiquent pas, comme je _sens_ que Riddle y est lié, une autre raison pour me méfier de lui. Et je ne ressens pas comme le font les gens autour de moi, qui sont, à ma connaissance, des Hommes.

Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, que j'y accours, et que je l'accepte. Je ne suis pas humain.

Me le faire reconnaître ne me fait rien ressentir de particulier. Contrairement il y a quelques minutes où je cherchais à tout prix à me mentir.

Riddle me fixe encore plus intensément que précédemment depuis mon altercation intérieur. J’ai sûrement eu un changement physique pour attiser à ce point son regard.

Enfin. Je finis rapidement ma gamelle et me lève dans l’intention de vite quitter cette salle.

Je remonte les escaliers et, après être passé par la salle d’eau, je m’étale sur mon lit inconfortable, les ressors me rentrant dans le dos.

Cette chambre est relativement petite comparée au bureau de la directrice. Surtout pour deux personnes. Car, oui, il y a deux lits dans cette pièce étroite. Mais heureusement j'imagine, pour l'instant, encore personne n’a dormi avec moi dans cette chambre, le deuxième lit n’ayant jamais été attribué à un quelconque orphelin jusqu'ici. Et je pense pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas plus mal, je soliloque sur le fait d’aimer cette intimité que me procure cette petitesse. D’être à l'ombre de tous les regards.

Une grande armoir est collée au mur juxatposant mon lit. Je me mets debout, m’étire, et vais vers celle-ci. L’ouvrant rapidement, je change de vêtements pour quelque chose de plus approprié pour dormir. Je troque donc mon haillon me servant de pantalon pour un en coton rugueux et une chemise de la même matière, cet ensemble étant, sans surprise, beaucoup trop grand pour moi.

Je n’ai plus qu'à attendre qu’une quelconque surveillante fasse sa ronde pour m’atteler à ma tâche. Le problème est que ce n'est pas dans cinq minutes, et je ne peux prendre le risque de le faire sans être convaincu de ne pas être dérangé. Il devrait normalement être vingt heure moins cinq.

Sortant de la chambre, mes yeux qui connaissent le chemin par coeur sont de suite tournés vers le haut du mur d’en face, passant déjà l'ordre de décrypter les aiguilles au cerveau. 19:56. Bien, il me reste donc comme prévu environ une heure avant de pratiquer mon petit plaisir du soir.

Me résignant à ne pas rester m’ennuyer dans la chambre, comme je le fais d’habitude, je me dirige au rez-de-chaussée, passe devant la grande porte de la salle à manger, contourne donc l’escalier et m’approche d’une salle où des cris et des rires émanent. Je regrette déjà ma décision, prévoyant un mal de tête.

Je pénètre alors dans la salle à la porte entrouverte, ignorant les rares personnes sûrement choquées à avoir remarqué mon entrée. Cette pièce est étonnamment large et.. coloré lorsque l’on connaît un tant soit peu l'état physique de l'orphelinat en question. À vrai dire, ceci n’a été emménagé que cette année suites à certaines réclamations des adultes découvrant le piteux endroit qu’est cette bâtisse. Pour redorer un peu le blason inexistant de ce lieu, la directrice a donné d’elle-même et a sacrifié cette pièce, autrefois bibliothèque ou plutôt salle où elle entreposait ses divers livres, en salle de jeux pour enfants. C’est la seule pièce, en excluant le bureau principal, avec des objets et un aspect neufs ainsi que relativement propres. Ça fait étrangement du bien de voir quelque chose de potable ici.

J’avance pas-à-pas dans ce nouveau lieu, évitant les plusieurs jouets éparpillés à terre et m’éloignant imperceptiblement de l’endroit de la pièce où la majorité des orphelins bruyants est réuni.

Sans surprise, je remarque qu’un mur garde encore des séquelles de l’ancienne utilité de cette salle. Une étagère relativement grande est collé à celui-ci. Des chaises, non des fauteuils en faux cuirs à l’air confortables, ainsi qu'une petite table ronde en bois sont placés pas loin des livres rangés, près d’une fenêtre. Il y a d'ailleurs une certaine personne en train de lire. Elle n’est pas la seule à le faire puisque les surveillantes, pour certaines, sont elles-mêmes dans cette occupation, un peu plus loin, gardant tout de même un œil attentif sur les garnements.

Je grimace une demi-seconde en constatant qui est cette personne. _Riddle_. Super.

Je n’aurai jamais cru qu'il serait dans un lieu comme celui-ci, occupé par autant de monde.

Ignorons-le, ignorons-le.

Je m’en vais prendre un quelconque livre, car oui je sais bien évidemment lire, je n’ai pas huit années d’existence pour rien ! Et si je dois passer le temps, autant le faire efficacement et ludiquement.

«_La Relativité Générale par Albert Einstein_» La directrice, lisait-elle vraiment ça ? C’est étonnant. Je repose ledit livre, celui-ci était beaucoup trop volumineux pour être lu en à peine une heure et en prends un autre, tout de suite plus fin. Je le feuillette. Vu la mise en page, c’est du théâtre. Je m’assois en face de Riddle sans en être conscient.

Enfin, je le parcoure sans vraiment y apporter de l'intérêt, c’est après tout juste histoire de passer le temps.

Je relève la tête à plus de la moitié de mon livre, au moment où la fille a enfin avoué ses sentiments dégoulinant de niaiseries, rien qu'y penser me fait retrousser légèrement le nez. La cause de l'arrêt de ma lecture était des toussotements plus ou moins discrets. Créés par Riddle. Une fois dans mon champ de vision, j’écarquille les yeux. Surprise.

Riddle a la peau violette. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis surpris. Il a un petit sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil dû à ma présence en ses lieux.

J’en suis sûr maintenant. Riddle est intimement lié à la _magie_. Sorciers qu’ils s’appelaient.

Mon.. _papa_ en était un. Comme ses connaissances, ses.. Comment ils les appelaient ? Ah.. ses partisans, ses esclaves, j’ai envie de dire. Comme tout ce qui l’entourait l’était aussi. _Magique_.

Mais ici, comme coupé de ce monde _magique_, il n’y a strictement rien… à part Riddle.

Celui-ci prit la parole:

«Alo-..

\- Suis-moi tout de suite, Riddle, le coupé-je rapidement avec un air plutôt grave. »

Il fronce ses sourcils, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre et me suivit finalement.

On quitte la pièce à pas rapide, espérant que personne ne nous ait vu.

Je monte les escaliers, ouvre la porte de ma chambre et m’y glisse, Riddle sur mes traces. Je ferme la porte derrière lui pendant qu’il s’assoie sur le deuxième lit.

Et c’est là qu'il voit sa main. Violette. Ses yeux sont si écarquillés qu’on les croirait sortis de leur orbite, sa bouche forme un cercle parfait.

Éloquent.

Puis, d’un coup, la réalisation lui vient, cela ne peut être qu'à cause d’une seule chose après tout.

«Je sais à quoi tu penses Riddle et si je t’ai amené ici, c'était pour ne pas que tu sois remarqué. Tu aurais eu de sacré problème si ça avait été le cas. Remercie-moi, dis-je avec un sourire en coin insolent.

\- Je.. Comment tu.. Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? répond-t-il suspicieusement.

\- M’as-tu seulement écouté ? C’était pour ne pas que tu sois remarqué.

\- Je l’ai compris ça, ça n’a juste aucun sens que tu fasses ça pour ne pas que j’aie de problème ! Ça ne te rapporte rien du tout.»

Soupirant, je lui envoie:

«Je ne voulais pas que ces idiots connaissent l’existence de la magie.

\- La magie ?

\- Ne fais pas l’idiot, Riddle.»

Lèvres pincées, il tombe dans ses pensées.

«Donc c’est comme ça que ça s’appelle… dit Tom à bout de lèvres. C’est de la magie, mais.. Pourquoi je te croirai ? Comment tu sais ça ? s’exclame-t-il plus fort.

\- Ne me crois pas, je m’en fiche, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait la peau violette. Et je le sais.. tout simplement parce que je suis un sorcier.»

..Probablement, rajouté-je en tête.

«Un sorcier ?»

J'acquiesce. Il retombe dans ses pensées, un air neutre sur le visage.

Il l’a étonnement vite accepté.

«Tu me crois aussi vite, Tom ? demandé-je avec un sourire en coin

\- Ne sois pas bête, Grindel-... Harry. Tu n’es pas choqué en me voyant violet, tu es tout à fait calme en m’expliquant que la magie existe et que tu es un sorcier. Que je le suis aussi par extension. À moins que tu sois un parfait comédien, il n’y a plus lieu de douter.

Une moue dégoûtée apparaît sur mon visage suite à l'entente du prénom dont il m'a désigné. Mais je reprends vite contenance.

\- Qui sait, **Tom**. »

Il me regarde de travers mais replonge ensuite dans ses pensées.


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T, mutilation présente.
> 
> En espérant que vous ayez une agréable lecture.

**00**

_Chapitre Quatrième_

«D’ailleurs, Tom, saurais-tu comment redevenir normal ?»

Ledit Tom me fixe intensément suite à ma réplique, les lèvres pincées.

«Je pense...» réplique-t-il

Il ferme ensuite ses yeux et fronce ses sourcils de concentration. Pendant ce temps-là, je l'observe en ne commentant pas.

Il est plutôt grand, ce fait me fait retrousser mon nez de mécontentement ; j’ai toujours été trop petit. Ses cheveux, noirs, sont lisses et coiffés, ils chatouillent ses oreilles. Sa peau autrefois blanche est tout à fait contrastée. Il me ressemble bizarrement, mais on a pas le même visage, le même nez, les mêmes yeux, enfin, juste la couleur de peau et de cheveux de similaires. Il a un visage plus anguleux que le mien. Quel âge a-t-il ? Ses yeux sont noirs, bien qu’il les ait fermés, je le sais. Il les a sournoisement en amandes. Riddle a de longs cils aussi. Et de fins sourcils de duvets foncés.

Je m’avance d’un pas léger vers lui, et lève ma main dans le but inconscient de le toucher. Lorsque je réalise ce que je fais, mes yeux s’agrandissent de stupeur.

Je recule précipitamment de quelques pas, claquant mon talons sur le parquet et fait retomber ma main en suspens le long de mon corps.

«Co-comment..» pensé-je «Cette foutue magie m'attirerait-elle autant que ça ..?»

Ce fracas soudain fait rouvrir les yeux à l’objet de mon incompréhension. Sa bouche s’ouvre mais se referme puis ses sourcils noirs se froncent, avant qu’une expression que je qualifierai de choquée prenne place sur son visage.

«Pourquoi es-tu.. énervé, Harry ? me demande-t-il

\- Ne m’appelle pas Harry, et je ne suis pas énervé» sifflé-je

Ma réponse renforce l'incrédulité déjà présente sur le visage de Riddle.

Harry, Harry.. Harry, et encore Harry ! Je ne m'appelle pas Harry ! Je lâche un soupir et pince ensuite mes lèvres entre elles, augmentant l'intensité du regard sur moi. Je ne suis pas Harry.

_La porte s'ouvre sur un femme rondelette, qui commence la discussion par un soupir résigné:_

_«Abandonné ? Par hasard ? Pour quelle raison es-tu là, petit ?_

_Je ne réponds rien, encore dans mes pensées sombres._

_«Bien, entre, quel sont ton nom et prénom, si tu en as ?»_

_Je relève le regard vers elle et dit simplement:_

_«Sureau Grindelwald._

_\- Sureau ? Quelle mère aurait bien pu nommer son enfant ainsi ? murmure-t-elle avec confusion_

_\- Je n’ai pas de “mère”._

_\- Ah ! Et si on te trouvait un vrai prénom ? Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde !»_

_Je ne voulais pas._

_«Donc, tu seras… Harry ! Bien, Harry, je vais tout t’expliquer, je suis Madame Cole, la directrice, le chef si tu préfères, Harry, de cet orphelinat. Tu sais ce qu'est un orphelin-...»_

_Je ne voulais pas. À quoi bon. Mais je ne voulais pas, Sureau est tout ce que me rattachait à lui, je crois. Je crois, je crois que je ne voulais pas._

Riddle se lève, juste après avoir rendu à sa peau sa couleur d'antan, ce qui a duré quelques secondes, et déclare:

«Bien, dans ce cas, ne m’appelle pas Tom, Grindelwald, on est pas pote toi et moi.»

Et il sortit théâtralement de ma chambre, allant sûrement dans la sienne.

Une boule désagréable vient me déranger dans la gorge. Pour qui il se prend ce **TOM** ? Je, ce petit, je, raaah ..! Un grognement remonte le long de ma trachée pour se cogner contre mes dents serrées.

Je, Je suis vraiment en colère alors ? _Pourquoi_ lui ai-je nié ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Douce colère, _pourquoi_ es-tu là ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que Riddle me rend en colère ? _Pourquoi_ me fait-il me sentir vivant ? _Pourquoi_ le seul être qui le fait est relié à la magie ? _Pourquoi_ le seul être qui en est capable est le seul être humain capable d’émaner cette merveilleuse senteur ? _Pourquoi_ plus je pense à cette dernière, plus je la trouve goûteuse et exquise ? _Pourquoi_ plus le nombre de jour sans vraiment la sentir correctement augmente, j’en tremble rien que d’y penser ? _Pourquoi_ tout ceci tourne autour de Riddle ? _Pourquoi_ toutes ces choses m’attirent vers lui ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve aucune réponse ?_

J’ai besoin de mon second ami, j’ai besoin de me sentir plus que vivant, j’en ai besoin. Je tombe au sol et cherche frénétiquement le bon morceau de plancher près d’un des pieds du lit, grattant mes ongles contre le vieux bois. Et c’est alors que je le trouve enfin, je relève donc avec adresse la planche et en sors un tout petit couteau à dents trouvé dans la cuisine.

Je m’adosse alors contre le lit, assis à terre, face à l'armoir et dos à l’entrée.

Je positionne la main tenant l’arme contre l'intérieur de mon poignet gauche et retiens ma respiration. J’appuie et coulisse vers le bas, j’expire. Je glisse la lame vers le haut, ses dents rapant durement la peau. Du sang commence à perler, la douleur, cette compagne, dévouée amie, confidente de toujours, à affluer, m’envahir, et me vivifier. Un sourire tordu et une respiration emballée commencent à m'emparer. Peu m’importe si un surveillant, si une quelconque personne, entre dans la chambre, la sensation me prend toute mon attention, rien d'autre ne m’importe.

On toque à la porte, deux coups -ce doit être Martha- et j’entends la poignée se baisser avec son grincement habituel ; je n’y prête guère attention, je répète le geste machinal. Et j’expire.

La porte s’ouvre, un pied entre, petit, beaucoup trop petit, un second puis la tête passe et une salutation d’une voix fluette et hésitante se fait entendre:

« Bonsoir ?»

C’est alors que ma respiration se bloque. Qui est-ce ? La possibilité que ce soit un adulte ou Riddle se raye d'elle-même. Je cache mon couteau ensanglanté sous le lit -vu la pénombre à cet endroit, elle, car c’est définitivement un elle, ne devrait rien voir- et j’enroule mon avant-bras dans mon semblant de chemise. Je me relève, contourne le lit et marche d’un pas rapide vers la sortie, avec pour but la salle d’eau.

J’ouvre grand la porte, et passe à côté d'elle -j'en ai eu la confirmation- sans lui accorder un regard. Tout ce que j’ai dû apercevoir est une longue chevelure blonde.


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que vous ayez une agréable lecture.

**00**

_ Chapitre Cinquième _

C’est un cafard. Un parasite. Je ne vois pas comment qualifier la chose autrement. Elle m’a approché, s’est collée, et ne me lâche plus, tel un poux. Perchée sur ses petites jambes, elle me suit partout. Pire. Elle fait affluer en moi un tas de sentiments, ce n’est pas comme Riddle, loin de là, elle ne m'insupporte pas comme le fait ce dernier.

_Non, c’est bien pire que ça._ C’est _tellement_ désagréable.

Elle me gêne dans mes mouvements, me fait grincer des dents avec sa voix, me pose sans cesse des questions et surtout, _surtout_, elle rit, sourit, se met en colère, pleure, grimace, tout, _tout_, d’un claquement de doigt. Elle ressent et ça se sent. Elle ne se force pas, c’est naturel ; c’est humain. Elle m’insupporte, mais ce n'est pas de la colère -douce amie- mais un niveau au-dessus, je ne pensais pas jusqu'à maintenant ressentir ça un jour, et ce sentiment me _gêne_. De ressentir ceci vis-à-vis de mes sentiments si peu nombreux ; c'est désagréable, ça me titille, me gratte, me griffe, me lacère au fond, _en moi_. Plus j’y pense, plus c'est intense. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens, je, c’est flou et ce fait rajoute une couche visqueuse sur tout ce que j’enfouis.

J’entends un bruissement, des frottements de peau contre draps, qui me coupe de mes pensées. Il est temps d’y aller. Je me dépêche de me redresser, évitant de faire du bruits. Je repousse la pauvre couverture au loin et pose mes pieds contre le parquet vieilli. Je jette un regard vers la droite, vers l'autre lit, autrefois si longtemps inoccupé, la forme prenant place dans ce dernier origine de la récente turbulence. Inconsciemment, une grimace déforme mes traits.

Je me lève, prends mes affaires -préparées maintenant la veille pour cette situation-, contourne le plus doucement possible mon lit et vais en direction de la porte, messie chaque matin ici depuis quatre jours.

Je referme celle-ci, et mon souffle se relâche.

L’insecte qui provoque en effet toutes ces pensées est bien mon colocataire, depuis quatre jours. Juste après être parti nettoyer mon poignet et revenu dans la chambre, j’ai pu découvrir la joie d’avoir un pot-de-colle constant sous le doux nom de Mary Bennet. Malgré qu'elle m’ait longuement informé sur elle et sur ses passions, je n’ai littéralement rien retenu. Et, elle a provoqué quelque chose: l'agacement. Puis vint un autre sentiment, pire que la colère donc, dont je ne sais guère le nom, mais c’est désagréable. _Tellement désagréable._ Ressentir ça vis-à-vis de mes sentiments est désagréable, je ne veux pas les renier. Ma mâchoire se sert sous l’impulsion. Y repenser et remettre encore des mots dessus en un court intervalle de temps me fera craquer, j’en suis certain, comment, je ne sais pas encore. Tout ça me rend _bizarre_. Évitons d’y penser.

Je me retourne et coule un oeil furtif sur l’horloge. 5H26. Hier c’était quarante, et maintenant vingt six ? Elle se réveille de plus en plus tôt. Je commence à marcher vers la salle d’eau, bien loin des chambres.

Malheureusement, j'atteindrai bientôt le point de non-retour, il se fera un moment où je ne pourrai plus me lever et faire cette routine matinale car ce sera beaucoup trop tôt, et ce moment-là, à ce moment-là, précis, où je devrais les matins, avoir, dès cinq heure et demi, un moulin à parole scotché à moi. J’ouvre la porte des douches et m’engouffre dans l’une d'elles après m'être déshabillé. Rien qu'y penser me fait grincer douloureusement des dents. Insupportable. Je ne pourrai pas. Impossible, si cela arrive un jour, Riddle et moi serons amis. Ridicule. Inconcevable. Cette fille ne pourra pas se lever aussi tôt, même en s'habituant aussi bien qu'elle le fait. Je ne peux pas le croire. Et l’imaginer. Horrible.

Une fois propre et une serviette autour de la taille préalablement prise avant, je sors de la cabine, martelant le carrelage jauni au passage, et prends mes affaires.

La porte s'ouvre, dans un grincement anormal. Une personne entre, plutôt grande, d’abord un pied, puis la main, des doigts fins tiennent l’encadrement en bois. Je retiens mon souffle, dans l'expectative. La porte continue de grincer s’ouvrant de plus en plus chaque seconde. Et un second pied entre, puis le corps vient. Son expression est magique, hilarante, quand il m’aperçoit. J’en aurais ri, si je n’avais les yeux aussi écarquillés que les siens. Le choc. La surprise. Étonnant.

Tom Riddle. Étonnant, vraiment ?

**00**

Il est là, devant lui. Une expression choquée peinte sur son visage, ce qui le surprend encore plus ; il ne l’avait jamais senti tellement vrai.

Ses yeux dérivent sur son torse découvert, la peau sur les os -comme tout le monde, un peu, ici- et la serviette lâchement attachée autour de ses hanches. Pire moment, pire endroit, pire vision. Pire début de journée. Il referme la porte et s’avance de quelques pas. Stupide, stupide, stupide cauchemar, stupide Teddy, stupide. Les lèvres pincées, le choc passé, il maudit intérieurement ce dernier. Il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs plus tard. Un rictus sinistre vient s'installer sur son visage suite à cette pensée.

«Quelle joie de te voir de si bon matin, Riddle» siffle Grindelwald avec ironie.

Son sourire se fane progressivement, reprenant en compte la présence de l'autre.

Un lourd silence chargé de tensions s'élève. À chaque, chaque, chaque -putain de- fois qu’il le voit, l’entend, l’aperçoit, une envie irrésistible de l’étrangler vient le titiller. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il _doit_ se calmer, mais-.. _Il a toujours cette envie irrépressible._

Et, inévitablement, comme deux clébards de rue, ils se toisent. Comme deux fauves en colère, comme deux sauvages se rencontrant, comme deux bêtes grognant, ils se toisent, se regardent, s’abreuvent mutuellement de leur haine. Il commence à avancer d’un pas.

Lorsque tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre. La tension retombe, la vision se ternit, Riddle s’arrête dans sa lancée, leurs corps se détendent légèrement, d’un commun accord silencieux, ils tournent leurs regards vers la source de leur arrêt, ne se quittant jamais du regard, au fond. Que de surprise quand une jeune fille, cheveux encore humides sur ses épaules, habillée d’une marinière et d’un pantalon lui descendant juste en dessous du genoux, rentre sans hésitation dans les douches des hommes.

Riddle marque un temps d’arrêt, avant de faire fleurir sur son visage un sourire en coin. Oh, Mary Bennet. Quelle merveilleuse invention. Mary sonne si bien sur sa langue, le prénom roulant affectueusement sur celle-ci, mais doit être une insulte pour celle de Grindelwald.

Il se retourne pour voir la réaction de ce dernier, son sourire s’agrandit face à _ça_. Définition de _ça_, ici: visage décomposé, mâchoire tendue, mains crispées, yeux luisant dangereusement.

Riddle lâche un petit rire, s’attirant un regard rempli de venin de l’autre.

Mary cligne des yeux, fatigués, bruns et communs, et accoure vers Harry, lançant une oeillade peu avenante à Riddle.

«Harry ! Je savais que tu serais là.» dit-elle de sa voix fluette, toute sourire.

La mâchoire dudit nommé se contracte encore plus, si ce n'est ne serait-ce que possible. Celui-ci se retourne, vêtements en mains, et entre dans une cabine de douche, malgré qu'il soit déjà propre, pour échapper à tout ça, se retenant de visiblement claquer la porte avec force. Puis, il dit, avec une voix étonnamment neutre pour la situation:

«Mary, sors.»

Celle-ci fronce les sourcils, le cliquetis d’une porte se fait entendre, et sort, comme demandé.

**00**

Qu'est-ce qu'il m’arrive ? Je m'accroupis, tenant avec force ma tête entre les mains en forme de poings. Je, ce qu'il s’est passé avec Riddle était irrémédiablement inhabituel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi étais-je aussi en colère, aussi extatique, en l'attente de quelque chose ? Mon corps attendant une chose, une seule chose, un signe, une alarme, une chose, une chose, une quelconque chose. Mais quoi ? Mes cheveux commencent à faiblir sous le joug de mes doigts fermement serrés. Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Vraiment, qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Qu'est-ce que je, mon corps, mon esprit, voulions ? Je ne comprends pas. Toute cette haine, toute cette colère, toute cette tension, suffoquant. C’était suffoquant, mais en même temps, j’attendais, je voulais quelque chose de ce _suffoquant_. MAIS QUOI ?

J’entends une porte se fermer, un cliquetis s'enclencher et de l’eau couler -Riddle. Un souffle tremblant s'échappe d’entre mes lèvres.

Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que je veux comprendre ? Pourquoi étions-nous aussi remontés l’un l’autre ? N’est-ce pas moi qui ait initié la chose ? Est-ce à cause de toute la haine accumulée depuis que l’on se fréquente ? Ou, alors c’est à cause de celle contre Bennet ? Ces quatre jours, horribles, haïssables et, vraiment, vraiment longs. À la supporter. À essayer de la décoller. À, à juste supporter ses émotions fleurir sur son visage. À, à, à juste la.. la _jalouser_.

Ma respiration se coupe.

J’ai enfin réussi à mettre un mot sur ça. Horrible, horrible jalousie. À l'instar de me faire sentir vivant, tu me fais sentir violent. Horrible, horrible jalousie. Toi qui me lacères au fond, qui me griffes de toutes tes forces -et, ôh que tu n'es pas faible-, qui souhaites que je fasse sortir la chose grondante, patiente, à l'affût, qui s'écoule en moi. Horrible, horrible jalousie, sournoise aussi.

Tout cela finira mal. Pour elle.


	7. Chapitre Sixième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Note: Voici le dernier chapitre posté jusqu'à ce jour (qui est d'ailleurs très, très court, mais c'est voulu). Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, la suite est en cours d'écriture. Bien que l'illusion de ces chapitres publiés à la chaîne puisse fausser votre jugement, sachez que non, je n'écris pas rapidement, bien au contraire. Donc, d'ici le prochain chapitre, à bientôt.  
Ensuite, pour ceux qui liraient ça peu après cette publication (ce qui serait d'ailleurs étonnant), sachez qu'un oneshot sur Harry Potter vient d'être posté, sous le titre «Tse atc ajae la». Je mets ça là dans l'idée que, si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous devez sûrement aimer les fanfictions sur ce fandom. 
> 
> En espérant que vous ayez une agréable lecture.

**00**

_Chapitre Sixième_

Semblable à un flash lumineux, à un éclair grondant une infime de seconde, un passé oublié, envolé, juste mort. Une sortie exceptionnelle pour l’orphelinat. Mary. Une plage. Du sable, du sable, et du sable. Mais surtout, une cavité, une grotte, endroit parfait et inconscient. Seuls. Tous les deux. Hors de l'orphelinat. Inconsciemment, un pied s’est avancé, d’autres l’ont rencontré. La nuisance est tombée, crâne contre pierre, esprit envolé. Toujours inconsciemment, une impulsion du pied et elle tombait dans l’eau, profonde, reliée à la mer par un quelconque procédé. Et je la revoyais, s’enfonçant de plus en plus dans le voile sombre, ses yeux se sont ouverts, mais évidemment elle ne sait pas nager. Elle a donc coulé. Coulant, coulant, encore plus profondément, dans la noirceur de son coeur, ou du mien. Dans son plus profond inconscient. Elle se noyait, de sa bêtise de m'approcher. Et je me noyais, de larmes, extatique.

Suite à cela, je me fis qu'une conclusion.

Sa mort sentait le cadavre de lapin.

Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage.


End file.
